


[Podfic] Bardic Lore

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: [Podfic] Book of Sanguine [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comedy, Cover Art, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn With Plot, in-universe pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Sanguine, the Daedric Prince of lust, greed, and indulgence, decides that he's going to write his own porn. Should be easy enough, right? Right?





	[Podfic] Bardic Lore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bardic Lore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246976) by [Fallowsthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallowsthorn/pseuds/Fallowsthorn). 

> I am _stupidly_ excited about getting to podfic this series. Like, I'm currently having to restrain myself from bouncing around my room grinning like a loon and giggling madly to myself. Thank you to Fallowsthorn for the recording permission! :D 
> 
> I've posted the whole series (to date) in full in [the first part of this series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602193), if you'd prefer to listen to the whole thing in one go.
> 
> Also posted to [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/186290.html) and [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/187642700768/fandom-skyrim-pairing-mikaelsanguine).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_sanguine_bardiclore_fallowsthorn_sylvaine.mp3) (8.3 MB | 17:28)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_sanguine_bardiclore_fallowsthorn_sylvaine.m4b) (8.7 MB | 17:28)

* * *

Streaming:  


**Author's Note:**

> Since this has come up a few times: I am fairly immune to TMI, so don't hesitate to tell me if this got you going. It's porn, that just means I'm doing my job right ;D


End file.
